malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Gates
series]] Deadhouse Gates is a novel by Steven Erikson. First released in 2000 in Great Britain it was published by Tor in 2005 for the United States. It is the second book of ten in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Publisher's summary In the vast dominion of Seven Cities, in the Holy Desert Raraku, the seer Sha'ik gathers an army around her in preparation for the long-prophesied uprising named the Whirlwind. Unprecedented in its size and savagery, it will embroil in one of the bloodiest conflicts it has ever known: a maelstrom of fanaticism and bloodlust that will shape destinies and give birth to legends… In the Otataral mines, Felisin, youngest daughter of the disgraced House of Paran, dreams of revenge against the sister who sentenced her to a life of slavery. Escape leads her to raraku, where her soul will be reborn and her future made clear. The now-outlawed Bridgeburners, Fiddler and the assassin Kalam, have vowed to return the once god-possessed Apsalar to her homeland, and to confront and kill the Empress Laseen, but events will overtake them too. Meanwhile, Coltaine, the charismatic commander of the Malaz 7th Army, will lead his battered, war-weary troops in a last, valient running battle to save the lives of thirty thousand refugees and, in so doing, secure an illustrious place in the Empire’s chequered history. And into this blighted land come two ancient wanderers, Mappo and his half-Jaghut companion Icarium, bearers of a devastating secret that threatens to break free of its chains… Dramatis Personae On the Path of the Hand * Icarium, a mixed-blood Jaghut wanderer * Mappo, his Trell companion * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow * Ryllandaras, the White Jackal, a D'ivers * Messremb, a Soletaken * Gryllen, a D'ivers * Mogora, a D'ivers The Malazans * Felisin, youngest daughter of House Paran * Heboric Light Touch, exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener * Baudin, companion to Felisin and Heboric * Fiddler, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Crokus, a visitor from Darujhistan * Apsalar, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Kalam, a corporal in the 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Duiker, Imperial Historian * Kulp, cadre mage, 7th Army * Mallick Rel, chief advisor to the High Fist of the Seven Cities * Sawark, commander of the guard in the Otataral mining camp, Skullcup * Pella, a stationed soldier at Skullcup * Pormqual, High Fist of the Seven Cities, in Aren * Blistig, Commander of Aren Guard * Topper, Commander of the Claw * Lull, a captain in the Sialk Marines * Chenned, a captain in the 7th Army * Sulmar, a captain in the 7th Army * List, a corporal in the 7th Army * Mincer, a sapper * Cuttle, a sapper * Gesler, a corporal in the Costal Guard * Stormy, a soldier in the Coastal Guard * Truth, a recruit in the Coastal Guard * Squint, an Aren bowman * Pearl, a Claw * Captain Keneb, a refugee * Selv, Keneb's wife * Minala, Selv's sister * Kesen, Keneb and Selv's first born son * Vaneb, Keneb and Selv's second born son * Captain, owner and commander of the trader craft Ragstopper * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Roach, a Wickan cattle-dog Wickans * Coltaine, Fist, 7th Army * Temul, a young lancer * Sormo E'nath, a warlock * Nil, a warlock * Nether, a warlock * Bult, a veteran commander and Coltaine's uncle The Red Blades * Baria Setral, (Dosin Pali) * Mesker Setral, his brother (Dosin Pali) * Tene Baralta, (Ehrlitan) * Aralt Arpat, (Ehrlitan) * Lostara Yil, (Ehrlitan) Nobles on the Chain of Dogs (Malazan) * Nethpara * Lenestro * Pullyk Alar * Tumlit Followers of the Apocalypse * Sha'ik, leader of the rebellion * Leoman, captain in the Raraku Apocalypse * Toblakai, a bodyguard and warrior in the Raraku Apocalypse * Febryl, a mage and elder advisor to Sha'ik * Korbolo Dom, renegade Fist leading the Odhan army * Kamist Reloe, High Mage with the Odhan army * L'oric, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Bidithal, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Mebra, a spy in Ehrlitan Others * Salk Elan, a traveller on the seas * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Moby, a familiar * Hentos Ilm, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass * Olar Ethil, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Kimloc, a Tanno Spiritwalker * Beneth, a crime lord * Irp, a small servant * Rudd, an equally small servant * Apt, an female aptorian demon * Panek, a child * Karpolan Demesand, a merchant * Bula, an innkeeper * Cotillion, patron god of assassins * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow * Rellock, a servant Plot summary Prologue Raraku Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Whirlwind Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chain of Dogs Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Deadhouse Gates Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Epilogue Cover gallery Image:GoTM_UK_AR.jpg|United Kingdom cover art Published by TOR Image:USGoTM.jpg|US cover art Published by Gollancz Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen Category:Books by Steven Erikson Category:Books (real-world)